xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacha Summers (Earth-150113)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Zacha Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant and a demon-angel hybrid known as a Nephilim, who lives as a demon hunting vigilante. He is counted by the officials of his hometown of Limbo City as a member of an organization of "terrorists," and is being pursued by both national and worldwide authorities. This alternate version of Zacha Summers is a young and rebellious social outcast. He lives and fights in Limbo City, where demons seemingly influence every aspect of the world and the social condition of the humans living there. 'History' : "You can call me 'Zacha the demon killer.' Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" :: −'Zacha' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Powers as a Nephilim Thanks to his supernatural lineage, Zacha enjoys a myriad of supernatural abilities of both angelic and demonic nature. Zacha's strong demonic blood grants him brute superhuman strength with which he can wield his broadsword one-handed with ease, overpower demons and even put them into strangleholds. He can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands, and use his sword-whip to latch onto and toss a car across a short distance. Zacha's tattoo resembles his sword stuck in a ring and flanked by open wings. While its purpose and origin are unknown, this tattoo may be the source of his healing powers but the extent of these abilities are unknown. Zacha is faster than humans and can cover long distances in a short time. Using his angelic powers, he is able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and dodge demons' attacks with diving rolls, even sliding gracefully through air. He can shoot his pistols in different directions simultaneously a la Twosome Time, make powerful shots ricochet off countless enemies, and even fire them at machine gun-like speeds. He possesses amazing stamina and can be physically active without easily exhausting, allowing him to run, jump, and fight without tire. He can also activate the Devil Trigger, an alternate form which dies his hair white and his coat red. In this state the world seems to enter a Quicksilver-like state where he can assail enemies as they float helplessly in the air. Zacha can slide across the ground to slash distant enemies, launch enemies into the air, following them upwards to continue aerial sword attacks, or stay grounded and juggle them from below with his pistols, and even unleash a hail of gunfire below him while spinning upside-down in midair, and also rising upwards. With Arbiter, he can produce a large shockwave that blasts enemies into the air. Thanks to the new spine-like whip form his sword can take, Zacha can also perform Devil Bringer-like abilities to grapple enemies. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Zacha Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Expert Pilot: Zacha is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father and grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zacha has spent most of his life as a fighter and being the son of Cyclops and the grandson of Corsair he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Zacha has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training Zacha is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Zacha is fluent in many languages including English, Sindarin, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Latin and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, firearms, bow, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. Thanks to his ninja training, he is able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Zacha is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Zacha stands at around six feet and with a more rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, and his eye color seems to be bluish green. His hair is dark brown, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. As his adventure progresses, the hair at the back of his head can be seen changing permanently white. He also sports a strange glowing tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades. On one occasion, this tattoo glows briefly and heals scars he has on his back, and at times it can be seen through his coat as he switches to an angelic or demonic weapon, which is also accompanied by a blue or red color. His attire consists of a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace reminiscent of half of the Perfect Amulet that features prominently throughout the series. His sword is slung over his back favoring his left hand, and his pistols are placed in holsters at the back of his waist, under his coat. Zacha also seems to be ambidextrous, favoring either hand for melee attacks with his weapons. When Zacha uses Devil Trigger, his hair is flushed completely white, his coat becomes bright red, his eyes become red with white irises and small vein-like cracks run across his skin. These effects fade when Devil Trigger deactivates. 'Personality' The Zacha from this dimension seems to share many qualities as Sephiroth from the mainstream. The young man carries himself in the same slick, confident manner as his counterpart, albeit with a more vulgar and spiteful tone. Zacha is very rebellious towards authority figures, but laid-back to anyone else. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts, mostly because he believes he won't be around for too much longer, because of all the demons constantly breathing down his neck. However, Zacha has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He purposely chose to live out his life his own way because his eyes were opened to evil as a child, especially when the people who were supposed to take care of him turned out to be demons. He decided to take a stand and fight back, no matter what happens. But even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, Zacha would often look at himself and see if he could call himself human. Zacha displays a more caring side to his female associate, Kat, telling her to leave him and find safety when they come under attack, and even risking The Order's plans to save her life. 'Equipment' Weapons Zacha wields Rebellion, a sword that can morph into different types of other weapons. Its forms include a demonic battleaxe named Arbiter, an angelic scythe named Osiris, demonic gauntlets named Eryx, an angelic pair of shurikens named Aquila, and a claw-like grappling hook named Ophion. He also has his trusty Ebony & Ivory, a pair of semi-automatic pistols; one silver, Ivory, and one black, Ebony, with curved grips, and engraved actions resembling the Desert Eagle's, the possible basis for the weapons. Zacha will also wield the staple shotgun called the Revenant and a dart-shooting gun called Kablooey. The design philosophy behind both Rebellion and Ebony & Ivory is to create the impression that they were crafted a long, long time ago, and since their creation, they have sent innumerable demons to their doom. 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nephilims Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-150113 Characters